Coldhearted, Burning Anger
by princesscay
Summary: Winry finds a random girl passed out on her doorstep. Ed and the gang must face an enemy with powers they have never seen before. Four years after epic battle scene. Rated T just in case. NEWLY REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FMA/Brotherhood is not mine. Ember is though. Trust me alllllllll the sarcasm is me.**

Winry was cooking dinner like always, when she heard a knock at the door. It was unusual for someone to come to the house at this time of day, or any time of day for that matter. Ed wasn't due back from the Eastern Headquarters for an hour and Brigadier Gen. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye were there as well. As she walked up to the door she wondered if Gracia and Elisia were visiting. If they were she would have to make some apple pie, or five seeing as Ed would eat at least four. She was already planning the recipe when she opened the door to find a young woman approximately her age. "Oh my!" she exclaimed as the woman collapsed right there on her front porch.

"Hawkeye," was the last thing she said before she lost consciousness.

Roy Mustang was not one easily surprised but when Winry Elric called in hysterics screaming something about a girl asking for Lt. Hawkeye, it was suffice to say he was exactly that. He decided that the best thing would be to go to the Elric residence with Edward and Lt. Hawkeye just to sort this all out. He called in to Edward, who was poring over some reports of a gang frozen in a small town near Rizenbul, "Hey Elric, there's trouble at your house, Hawkeye and I will accompany you."

As Winry started to really look at the girl, she could tell she was very pretty. She could be no older than Winry herself but it was hard to tell under all the black clothing. Her face seemed lined with years of age and stress. Winry wondered where this mystery girl came from. Well, she would find out sooner than later since Gen. Mustang was coming with Lt. Hawkeye and Edward. She had told Mustang she needed everybody there when really all she needed was Lt. Hawkeye, but since the Lt. never leaves Mustang's side since the incident at the famous battle. All of a sudden she heard sounds coming from the room where she had somehow managed to drag the stranger.

"Where am I?" was the first words out of her mouth.

"You are in my house, you passed out on my porch an hour or two ago. What happened to you? You're covered in bruises and don't think I didn't notice those tattoos on your shoulders. They're forms of alchemy, aren't they?" Winry managed to say all in one breath.

"How did you do that," the girl asked, not answering any of Winry's questions.

"Do what?"

"Say all of that without breathing. I mean, you must hold your breath for fun or something cause I have never heard anyone talk that fast. In Amestris at least."

"That's not the point!" Winry cried in frustration, "At least tell me your name."

"Fine, my name is Ember, and that's all I'm going to tell you. Now I'm sorry that I have intruded upon your humble hospitality, but could you point me to the Elric residence?"

"I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance Ember, but this is the Elric residence."

Ember looked taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry! Um… so, you're Winry right?"

"Why yes, but how did you know that, you didn't even know that this was the Edric residence?"

"Well, Al told me to-"

"You know Alphonse? How? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Winry was once again confused.

"Yes, of course I know Al, he told me that his brother Edward was married to Winry and since you are obviously not, well, male… I made the assumption that you were Winry. Now I would love to explain all this but I think there are some people at the door that we shouldn't keep waiting and I would love to explain this as a group."

"How do you –" Winry heard the door open and Ed call in, "Winry, Mr. Flame and Hawkeye are here."

"Edward, I would much prefer you do not address Lt. Hawkeye and myself that way, not even at home," Roy stated with the expression on his face that showed how much he disliked the names Ed came up with. That or he was extremely contstipa-

"General, though I agree fully with your feeling of annoyance towards Edward, I do believe we came here for a reason," Riza Hawkeye said in her usual business like tone.

Winry was suddenly reminded of the reason there was two military officials, one with, most likely, five concealed weapons on her person, were standing in here in her living room. "Oh goodness, come in here. Now, I told the general that I needed everyone but-"

"EMBER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Everyone turned to look at Hawkeye, who was on the brink of spontaneously combusting.

"Oh good evening Riza, long time no see, but I really didn't need all of you to come here, I would have been fine with just Edward and Mr. Mustang here," Ember said with just a hint of amusement dripping from her voice.

"OH YOU WOULD BE FINE WOULD YOU? DO YOU REALIZE I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN **YEARS**!"

"Hawkeye, I am sorry to interrupt, but some of us are a little lost. Do the two of you know each other?"

"No, Roy dearie, we just happen to know each other's names, and it's obvious by the way Riza screamed at me the moment she saw my shining face that we had no knowledge of one another's existence before this moment," Ember practically laughed out, her voice soaked and deep fried in sarcasm.

"General Mustang," Hawkeye stated with an emphasis on the general, "was wondering how we knew each other, Ember.

_**So I came back and revised this, realizing I got really comma happy in the beginning. I also had to change a few things in the beginning due to a mistake in my writing process. I plan to fix the rest of the chapters I have to this point and hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gosh I don't own any of this, not even the short rant. Thank TheCatchingLightAlchemist for that one. Seriously I need her in a good mood so she'll update.**

"Well, are you gonna tell us how the two of you know each other or do we have to take guesses," Ed said while stuffing food into his mouth by the handful.

Ember gave Ed a glare that would have made a grown man cower and cry for his mother, "First, I'm not **gonna** tell you anything. I was **going** to tell you that Riza and I here have known each other for quite some time actually. All my life really, though the past few years might not count, seeing as we haven't seen or heard from one another. Second, how do you eat so much and not grow any taller."

"Who are you calling so short that he can't be near someone when they blow out a birthday cake because he'd be blown away like dandelion seeds! "

"You," Ember stated as if it was common knowledge that everyone but Ed understood.

"I'm barely two inches shorter than you, how can you say I am short!"

Ember looked at him seriously for the first time, "I call you short because you will always be short as long as you blow up like that. You are not only vertically challenged but also have a height complex. I'll make you a deal though, if you can handle me commenting on your height and do not respond with an unspoken metaphor, I will cease from commenting, within your hearing range that is."

"Ember Alixandri Hawkeye, I believe we should get to the matter at hand," Riza stated, not realizing the effect Ember's surname had on the rest of the group assembled.

"HAWKEYE!" Three mouths dropped simultaneously.

Ember rolled her eyes dramatically, "Well, it had to happen sooner or later. Riza and I are sisters, twelve years apart, but still sisters. Roy, get that look off your face you look like someone just told you that fire could be put out with water, and Edward, well, I'm impressed you stopped eating."

Winry could see it. They both had the same hair, styled differently but it was still the same, burning gold color. Ember had Riza's sterness in her face but, somehow, it was different. It seemed like she had some secret sadness deep inside her, yet tried to mask it with light humor. And then there was the obvious difference that Ember was taller than Riza, not to mention more youthful in the way she moved. Yes, it was obvious to Winry, the two were definitely sisters. She tried to lighten the mood, which was at an all-time low, "So… where did you get those tattoos Ember?"

**A/N: Soooooooo who out there guessed it and decided not to review. *counting multiple hands* Well then! Hmph! So I realized rereading this chapter and the last one that I was a little caps happy. Sorry, basic exclamation points didn't clarify the inten- *laughing head off* Joking of course, it gets better I promise. So if anyone out there wants age clarification:**

**Winry, Ed, Ember, Ling, Lan Fan: 20**

**Al: 19**

**May: 18**

**Riza: 32**

**Roy: 33**

**Havoc: I'm leaning towards 29ish, if any rabid fangirls want to correct me I will take it but him and May I don't have one myself. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA/Brotherhood do you think it would take me this long to post. Yes, it would, due to the fact the internet gods hate me.**

"TATTOOS?" Hawkeye whipped around to stare at Ember. She could see them on her shoulders, two almost identical tattoos, both alchemic. "Where did you get those?"

Ember looked around as if she had no idea what the two of them were talking about. Then seeing the look on Riza's face gave in, "Well, I learned alchemy in Xing, and once I mastered it I had these and the back of my shoulder blades tattooed, so I didn't have to draw a circle, many people do it."

"Wait, did you say Xing?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, I've lived there for quite a long time, I was not wanted in my house. Not by my father anywhere. My parents had a big fight about whether or not I should remain in the house when it was determined I was not going to magically turn into a boy. My mother refused to send me away to a school far away, so she left with me and eventually made her way to Xing. Riza recognized me because we wrote to each other for a while, until she went to fight in Ishbal. I've been working in Xing as one of the Emperor's guards. That was one of the reasons I was taught alchemy. It is also the reason I am here today and not somewhere with a more comfortable working environment. Al sent me, to find Edward here. Now before you interrupt me again, yes I have met Alphonse. He works with Master Ling so of course I have met him. "

"Well, why did he send you, is he in trouble?" Ed looked extremely worried all of a sudden.

"He didn't tell me exactly why he needed you, just that I should bring you as soon as possible."

Roy spoke up for the first time after realizing who she was, "How do we know you are who say you are? You could be working for some rebel group. You certainly are dressed for it."

Ember appeared to be surprised, "So he can speak. Here is a letter written by Alphonse to Edward to prove who I am." She reached into her pockets and drew a letter with the seal of the Emperor of Xing.

Ed took the letter slowly. It said:

_Dear Brother,_

_ I understand you may be surprised to hear from Ember. I was surprised too when I found out she was the Lt.'s sister. If General Mustang is with you, watch Ember closely, she does not like him very much. She is who she says she is, she has lived in Xing from age 3, and has trained to become a guard since age 7. She is the only person I have seen Lan Fan get close to other than her grandfather. I hope that you will get this without any delays and can come to Xing soon as possible. Do not worry about the journey across the desert, Ember has a very ironic specialty when it comes to alchemy and will be able to keep you from overheating. If anyone else wishes to come it would be appreciated but it should not be forced. I am terribly sorry I missed your twentieth birthday; we will have to celebrate when you arrive._

_ Your younger brother,_

_ Alphonse Elric_

**A/N: So I did write the letter, so I guess I do own something. You should pay attention to the letter I think I had some foreshadowing in there. It's been so long since I actually wrote it. Speaking of writing…. I would like some more reviews. I'm working on some other stuff, plus I'm going to be starting to do things after school soon. I will keep writing, but my posting will just take longer. I'd love to hear feedback and such. Thanks!**


End file.
